theshapeshifterfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Hardman
Lisa Hardman was a dowser, medium, clairvoyant and telepath. She was described as having blonde hair and blue eyes and although she had frequent clashes with Gideon Reader he described her to Dax Jones as a "Babe in waiting". In the first book,Finding the Fox, she appeared to be the only COLA who refused to go into Development, and was reluctant to recognise her powers. However at the end of the book she came to terms with her powers and she was the first person to see Dax shapeshift at the collage, she also passes on her messages to him until, at the end of the book, she finally accepts her powers. Lisa tells Dax that running helps clear her mind and makes spirits less likely to yell in her ear and insist they listen to their story, which they nearly always did. This drove her to the point of insanity, and eventually she passed on messages to Dax, to get rid of some of the spirits who were annoying her. Dax was asked by Owen to persuade her to write out SCN slips, which she refused to do before. At the end of Finding the Fox, Lisa is seen to be constantly writing out the slips, still a little annoyed at the spirits, telling them to form an orderly queue. Lisa first got her powers at a young age, when she found she could tell people where their lost possessions were. Her classmates eventually formed the opinion that she was stealing their things, hiding them and then telling them where they are again, presumably to try to get attention. Her popularity plummeted, but she found that her dowsing abilities were not the start. Lisa noticed a small grey cloud above a classmate's head, which lingered there wherever the classmate went. Lisa was shocked when the girl died in a car accident later the week, and had ever since been in contact with the dead. She is good friends throughout the series with Mia and Dax, and often argues with Gideon. Lisa's father, Maurice Hardman is quite rich, and he lives with his daughter in a mansion in the countryside. She is quite close to her father, and it is said that he was the one that sent her to the COLA Club. He is proud of her gifts. Her home first appears in the beginning of Book Two, where unauthorized hunters chase Dax and almost kill him. He sends a goodbye message to Lisa, who promptly bursts into tears. She is very protective of Dax, and dances with him during the fifth book even though it was only because some girls boyfriends were chatting her up and Dax wanted to put a stop to any possible violence - it didn't really work as they later blew up the girl's toilets. She has a spirit guide called Sylv. Humourously, Lisa believes she doesn't have a fair life. In a discussion about how people aren't very well off anymore, Lisa implies she isn't very lucky and her life isn't good, which Dax thinks is unfair, considering that her home is a luxurious estate. Her servants are Evans and Marguerite. Category:Hardman Family Category:Females Category:Physic Mediums Category:Dowsers Category:Clairvoyants Category:Telepaths Category:Rogue COLAs Category:Former COLAs